Goblin King
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: I know most people have done "Harry goes to Azkaban" stories where he is betrayed by everyone. This is not one like that, it's very different indeed. After three years in Azkaban Harry is free and out for revenge. Rated for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom Found

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_I know most people have done "Harry goes to Azkaban" stories where he is betrayed by everyone. This is not one like that, it's very different indeed. After three years in Azkaban Harry is free and out for revenge. Rated for violence and gore._

_Now I have a hard time when people say Harry has "gone dark but not evil" and all Harry does is go into soldier mode. To state he is dark when he kills as a soldier would does, in my mind a disservice to soldiers the world over. No Harry is out for justice and revenge and though he will do violent and bloody things he will not cross the line and become evil. He will not kill those who do not deserve it nor will he kill those who sent him to Azkaban believing the lies. _

_Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore are not evil in this story just misguided in what they think of Harry. Harry is the hero here, but a darker hero who will kill when needed as stated above. He will gain powers from his years locked up and he will use them to fight back, and fight back he will. There will be no slash, if you like that kind of thing then you will not like this story. Also there will be mentions of religion and such, again if you do not like that than this story is not for you. So on with the story._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Freedom Found:

Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived in a cupboard under the stairs in his aunt and uncles house. This boy was made to work for his food and the oversized rags handed down from his bully of a cousin. Yet for all that he thought himself lucky to have a place to live and lucky he was fed three times a day and not beat or taken to the orphanage. Yet words did hurt as badly as a beating though in time he could tune these words out and go about his work between school and sleep. A magical thing happened to this boy when he was eleven, he found out he was a wizard and headed to Hogwarts.

It did not take long for this world to turn out more dangerous than his aunt's home, sure he was insulted there and his cousin tried to beat him if he could catch him but he did not face professors who sot to kill him, giant snakes and escaped convicts who were not who they seemed to be. No the magical world was far more dangerous and to make matters worse he was famous for something he did not remember doing. In fact he was sure it was his mother who stopped Voldemort, the dark lord behind all the horrible violent things that happened to the boy. He had friends who stood with him even when many thought he cheated in his fourth year at the school to get into the Triwizard tournament, even when Cedric came back dead they believed him.

That changed though one cool summer night, Dumbledore should have got the boy to safety and hidden but he had not. Because of that the boy's aunt and uncle were murdered and the Wizarding world ever the ones who thought they knew best believed the boy did it. An unfair trial, and worse, friends who turned on the boy and he was sent to Azkaban pleading his innocence, that is until his one-time best friend hit him and was allowed to hex him badly. The boy had passed out in the courtroom to wake in a cell and that is where this story starts, three years later.

Azkaban was a cold barren rock in the middle of the north sea, it was three miles long and one wide with the fortress of Azkaban high up on the tallest hill looking over the bleak island that was home to only mists and some grouse shrubs. In the fortress deep inside and in the highest security levels were the worst of the worst. This was where demons the Wizarding world called Dementors prowled as guards, they took all the best memories of the prisoners and left a weakened and hopeless shell behind. In one of the cells a young man had lived for three years, this was Harry Potter, one time hero of the Wizarding world, now only a prisoner to be guarded and tortured by sadistic human guards.

Two of the worst were headed to the cell today, they were brutish in looks and clad in black dragonskin under their red robes. They opened the cell door and one woke the skeletal figure clad in ragged prison garb to wake him. The young man woke and sat up, his once short hair was now long and hung past his shoulders and what skin could be seen was covered in scars, welts, bruises and fresh cuts. One of the men held a whip in hand, he was nervous, not at torturing the boy but the Dementors were acting strange and he did not like that. It was as if they were afraid, he turned to see the boy's green eyes glaring at him and he wished he could do more than beat the boy.

"So what today gentlemen?" Harry asked, this was one of the few times he was in the prison in mind and he so loved to taunt the guards, "branding, knives whips?"

"Shut it traitor!" One of the guards snarled.

"Why, it will not stop you." Harry said, he was so used to pain now he hardly even reacted when he was hit.

"Stew, we have a problem." The other guard said going pale.

"What now Rob?" Stew asked.

His eyes went wide as he heard a shriek of pain and saw a Dementor fall to the floor and disappear, leaving behind his rotted robes. A goblin in full battle armor stood behind it and the two wizards, so brave in beating prisoners who were bound and helpless ran screaming as more goblins swarmed the corridor. Two entered the cell and swore in goblin at the state of Harry, gently they picked him up as he could not stand on his own, he was too weak and both legs had been broken so badly before they had not fully healed. It took only two goblins to get Harry on a stretcher and with a pop they were gone from the prison.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore, sat heavily at his desk feeling every bit his great age. Railroaded, that was what Severus had ranted about three years before, and he was right. One of the few to believe Harry was innocent was Severus Snape, the man who did not like Harry and said as much defended him stating that he could not have done what he did. Now the proof was clear, Peter Pettigrew was far more evil than any had thought and had simply stowed away in Harry's trunk and when he got to Privet drive he had waited then acted. Even Harry's cousin did not believe in his cousin's guilt and he had not been allowed to testify as he was a muggle, in fact everything was done to make it look as if Harry were guilty. He looked to the dark haired man seated before him sadly.

"You were right Severus, I was wrong in this." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Yes you and most of your Gryffindors, and they say Slytherins are evil." Severus said, "at least they did not betray him, not like young Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, what they did at the trial disgusts me to this day."

"I am well aware of what you think of them, is it not enough you refused them into your classroom and had the governors back it?"

"No, they should have been expelled, destroyed the property of a fellow wizard is against the law even if said wizard is convicted of a crime. What they did should have had them expelled and their wands snapped, but no they are Gryffindor and so nothing they do could ever be so bad."

Dumbledore winced, Severus would bring up his past failings whenever he could. Though secretly Severus had come to terms with Sirius as Sirius and he had a common goal, get Harry out of Azkaban Dumbledore did not need to know that. He had been humiliated enough when Sirius in a fit of rage at the conviction threw the order from his house and refused them entry, going as far as to get a goblin fidelius charm on the house to keep Dumbledore out. Sirius had even apologized to Severus for his actions in school and had meant it, they had strangely become secret friends and that was something Severus wanted to keep from Dumbledore. That and other things he knew that he was not going to tell Dumbledore as he was loyal to Lily still and her son and he was damned if the headmaster got in the way of that.

"We should go get Harry." Dumbledore said.

"We cannot." Severus said handing over a letter to Dumbledore, "the goblins have destroyed the Dementors as they promised to and they are in control of Azkaban."

"So they believe Harry is guilty?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, if you read the letter Harry is in their protection now and we cannot get to him." Severus said with secret glee, "they took him."

There would have been a time that he would have gladly wished Harry far, far away, but not Azkaban. When he had gone to the boy's trial he had learned much about the boy and most of what he thought was wrong, so very wrong. The boy was not spoiled and was treated much like a house elf by his relations. Yet Severus knew the boy was innocent and he was angered in how Harry was treated, in what his two "best friends" had done. Destroying his things because they believed him guilty was the final straw for him, the only reason the governors agreed to let him ban both teens was due to the destruction of personal property and that was it.

He had been at odds with much of the staff these past years and now, well now he was going to be vindicated. It was harder to convince Voldemort he stated this so that none in the school suspected him as anything but a loyal spy. Now that Harry was out Severus would have to go to him and he hoped the boy would not kill him on sight. If he did he did and he would not do anything to defend himself, he excused himself from Dumbledore and headed back to his rooms. He had a letter to write and work to do before he met his fate, whatever that might be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The goblin healers looked on the skeletal boy before them grimly, they could fix him up, they were good at that. As they were an honor-bound and war-like and miners and metal smiths on top of that their healers were second to none. Yet the boy before them would keep them working for some time. The first thing they had to do was take care of the cuts and scars and they had just the thing for that, the pool of purity. This pool would heal all a warrior or anyone's ill got scars and such, and Harry had a lot of these now, in fact his whole body was covered in them. Harry was taken to the pool and put in and watched while it took care of the scars and wounds, the only scar it did not get rid of was the "prophecy scar" as the goblins called it.

Once this was done they made sure Harry was still in an enchanted sleep they started to heal his bones and organs. This would take them a long time as Harry was very nearly dead as he had been on survivor rations for far too long. Yet the goblins had to save this young man, their future depended on Harry and he was not going to die now if they could help it. Finally they finished healing him physically and put him in a ward to observe him for the next few days, when he was well enough they would move him to his godfather's home where he would stay to recover fully. It was the least they could do for such a warrior as him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So first chapter, let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2: Rehabilitation

Chapter Two: Rehabilitation:

Harry woke slowly and felt something soft and warm under him and warm blankets over him. He was in a bed and that meant he was no longer at Azkaban and had been rescued. He was not in pain anymore and though he felt weak he was alive and judging by the smell he was not in a hospital wing but somewhere safe. He could tell by the scent of baking and a hint of flowers the person near him was Molly Weasley. He smiled a real smile and opened his eyes surprised he could see her clearly, and she was smiling at him tears in her brown eyes. She had aged, though her hair was still a bright red and she was as full figured as ever there were lines around her eyes. She was wearing her favorite flowered apron over her green robes.

"Hello Harry, I hope you don't mind my being here." Molly said.

"No ma'am, sorry about the Burrow." Harry said referring to when Voldemort ordered it burned down, "everyone get out alright?"

"Yes dear, you still have visions of him?" Molly asked sadly.

"Not so bad, now I can help." Harry said, is mood darkened, "Ron not here is he? "

"No son, he is not." Arthur Weasley, the tall red headed head of the Weasley family said coming in, "he is not welcome here, not after what he did to you and tried to do to Ginny. I lost my job defending you and all he could think of was money and not family, he forgot you are part of our family."

"Thank you for believing me."Harry said, "thought I was alone, but you stood up for me, in court."

It was true, though Ron had not stood up for him the other Weasleys had, Ginny was the most vocal of them all. Harry had not seen his things destroyed or the looks of outrage that caused, he many have been guilty of killing his relations in their eyes but even that was going too far for them. Only his wand was to be snapped, and that was it, not what they did in destroying his things. He had already been out cold when Ron burned his trunk with his things in it. Still he had learned of it from his _caring_ guards when they came to beat and curse him. He should be insane, but for some reason he was not, he was in fact very sane and wanting revenge.

After a few weeks in Azkaban Harry had found his connection to Voldemort very strong and he started to live in the other wizard's mind. He did his best to keep away from the darker areas, he learned a lot of magic from Voldemort through his connection, he had learned how he had managed to come back and he had learned of many ancient spells that had been forgotten that Voldemort had found and learned. Harry was going to need a pensive as he had a lot of training to do in order to learn how to use his knowledge. He looked up as he saw Bill enter the room, he looked much the same, his hair was just as long and he was still clad in muggle attire and he still had his fang earring.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Bill asked.

"Weak, why do you believe me?"Harry asked.

"Easy, mum and dad do, and you saved Ginny's life, you value family even if your aunt and uncle were not good to you I know you would not kill them."

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Annoying Severus, you know he believes you are innocent." Molly replied. "He will be up later, you do still need to rest, I will bring you some food and potions later."

"Okay mum." Harry said yawning.

He did not see the look on Molly's face, a stunned but pleased look as he fell asleep. He had been through too much and all Molly wanted to do was protect him and keep him safe. Though his wounds were healed physically, mentally he had a long road ahead of him, his physical scars may be gone but the mental were all still there. She was going to be there for him, he was her son to take care of and she knew Harry's birth mother would be pleased she was here to take care of her. She walked out with Arthur and let Harry sleep. She walked down to the kitchen where Sirius was seated and sat across from him. Sirius had gained back weight since his time in Azkaban, he was now a healthy stocky man, he had his shaggy near-black hair long and a goatee, his gray eyes had life in them for the first time in a long time.

"How is he?" Sirius asked.

"Very tired, but he was glad to see me." Molly replied. "You can see him tomorrow, he needs to sleep still."

"I know, I hate what was done to him." Sirius said standing as he saw Severus come in with a pale white blond-haired teen with gray eyes. "What is he doing here Snape?"

"I came to give Harry his things back." Draco said quietly, "I have his cloak and photo album, I managed to save them in the courtroom."

"You were there, how, your father would not have allowed it!" Sirius snapped.

"I don't care what my father would have wanted! He has aligned with the one person who will end up exposing us to the muggles! If that happens we all die!" Draco snapped, "I am good at certain charms, and was close to Granger when I could tell what she would do. I had little time and could only save those two things."

"You did very well." Sirius said, "why did you not come forward before now?"

"He did not have a death sentence over him, most of my Slytherins do." Severus replied, "the dark lord wants me to kill them."

"So you brought him here, how many others?" Sirius asked.

"Twenty five." Severus replied.

"You does them with Veritaserum?"

"Would I be here if I had not?" Severus asked.

"Bring them here, I can get them to a safe house." Sirius replied, "we have plenty of them, what of you?"

"I have work to do, you know that." Severus said, "I will be in touch."

With that he left the kitchen in a billow of black robes while Draco took a seat. He watched as Sirius took out a muggle looking phone and made a call then hung up. Molly went to work fixing dinner trying to make Draco feel at home. He had been through so much and for him to have done what her own son would not, show mercy shamed and made her feel hopeful at the same time. Once dinner was ready Draco ate with those here thinking on how different his life had turned out from what he thought it would be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week, a full week before Harry could even get out of bed. Despite the fact that he was healed of all his hurts by the goblins he was still so very weak and needed food and potions to complete the healing. When he finally was able to get up he walked through the house to the kitchen to have breakfast with everyone there. He liked being in normal clothes again, to be able to eat when he wanted and sleep without fear of Dementors or guards coming to harm him. He was looking healthier due to the nutrient potions and the food he was getting each day. Still he was gaunt and his green eyes were nearly lifeless, his hair was still long though it had been trimmed so it hung to his shoulders.

He read the papers that stated he was innocent and that it was Pettigrew that killed his aunt and uncle. The ministry wondered where he was and wanted to speak to him, not that Harry would ever let them near him again. They had taken his fragile trust and shattered it completely, they had believe he was a monster, that he was evil and horrible and deserved what he had got. Now that he was found innocent, they wanted him back and that was not going to happen. What hurt most was the fact that his two best friends had believed him guilty, they had not stood by him and had done all they could to hurt him. He saw Draco seated at the table and anger weld up in him.

"Before you deck me Potter you might want these." Draco said shoving Harry's photo album and cloak to him, "I saved these, those traitors, well we know what kind of people they are."

"Yea, thank you." Harry said, "er do you know what happened to Hedwig?"

"Call her, she will come." Draco said then at the puzzled look, "she is your familiar, at least that is what Mr. Black says."

Harry nodded and Draco knew it would take time for Harry to recover. When Harry had been convicted Draco had examined himself and what he found he did not like. He wanted to a hero and the rout he was going would make him evil and a monster. That was why he had done what he could before he had to go into hiding helping save those he could. He wondered how Harry had got the goblins to help him, he would ask later, when Harry was feeling better and was back fully on his feet.

In the end it took a few months before Harry could think clearly again and was healed enough to do more than report on what Voldemort was up to. In that time he trained and built up his body, Sirius got him a pensive and a wand so he could go over what he had learned from Voldemort. Though the wand was not a perfect match Harry had no trouble using it after a time and he was soon casting very powerful spells and it was clear he was one very powerful wizard. He also practiced muggle martial arts with Bill, it was clear he was very good with a sword and that with his magic he was a very powerful wizard. Soon it would be time for him to show the Wizarding world just how powerful.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_There you have it, Harry needed time to heal and yes, the majority of the Weasleys will be there for him and they are good. However if you expect them to be nice, don't they are out for revenge for one of their own, as Harry is one of them and they will help him. The gloves are off and its war time, oh yea Harry has his own army backing him so the world should watch out._


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts and Goblins

Chapter Three: Gringotts and Goblins:

Harry knew that the time to fight Voldemort was coming and soon, and he was nearly as ready as he could be. He was going to leave Grimmauld place for the first time in months and he was not sure how he would deal with it. Grimmauld place had changed, no longer was it a dark and depressing place, Sirius had done major work and now it looked like a restored Victorian home with electric lights and even the portrait of Sirius's mother was replaced with that of Phineas Black. What was more was the fact that Sirius had, even though he was still a fugitive been able to sell all of Grimmauld square (the Blacks had owned it for generations but had not fully known that until Sirius dug up the records) and sold it to St. Mungos, only his house and the house next to it, number eleven were not part of the hospital, number eleven was now a wizard orphanage.

"Hey pup." Sirius said walking into the room and putting a bundle before Harry, "these were your dads, he never got to use them as much as he wanted and well, since you are the same height and build as your dad I thought you would need these."

"The goblins got me to my full height, wait, my dad was not six feet tall? I thought he was at least that." Harry said.

"No, he was always a good six inches shorter than me." Sirius replied, "five feet nine, your height then, these are his battle robes he had made, he was going to go fight the death eaters but then he was killed by Tommy boy."

"Yea, I know." Harry said, "I will make that bastard pay for that."

"Well you better get ready, Luna worked spells into the trim of the outer robes and Ginny made the inner robes, those are the only things new." Sirius said grinning, "they really like you, you know."

"Yea I do, they are great girls, Ginny well I really like her." Harry said.

He blushed and turned to the clothing and found in addition to the set of robes there were dragonskin boots, trousers and jacket all in dark brown for him to wear. He put these on and then the dark maroon inner robes with silver buttons covered in maroon leather. He drew on the green outer robes and saw the gold trim with the tiny runes stitched in and felt the power in them. The braided belt he fastened over all was well made as well and the green brown cloak over all was stiff with protection charms. He saw a bandana in black and he tied this about his forehead covering his scar. With his long hair, a patch of hair on his chin and no glasses very few would recognize him at all.

"You look amazing Harry." Sirius said, "like a proper young warlock should."

"Thank you, I just hope that the goblins will answer my questions." Harry said, "one is why they saved my life, why me?"

"Because you are the hope of our world." Ginny said walking into the room, "so many believe in you Harry."

Harry turned to look at Ginny and smiled at her, she was very lovely he thought, she was a shapely witch now only four inches shorter than him, she had her flaming red hair braided and tied up in a bun and she was clad in dark green robes. Her eyes were a merry brown that he felt he could get lost in, he was so very glad that she had not turned on him, not like two who should have stayed his friends. That still left a bitter taste in his mouth and he was not about to forgive them. He saw Remus come in, his tawny hair streaked with a bit more gray but his blue eyes lit up at seeing Harry. He was wearing good robes no doubt because Sirius insisted it as part of Remus's pay for his teaching the teens who were part of the resistance how to fight back.

"I wanted to thank you for the robes." Harry said.

"Well I had to do something for you Harry, Luna is really good with runes so she worked them in the trim with her special purple thread and Sirius gave me your measurements and materials." Ginny replied, "you have any idea how much the goblins like you?"

"What? Goblins do not like humans!" Harry said.

"Well they like you." Bill said walking into the room, "they say you are a true warrior as you fought even in Azkaban."

"All I could do was get into Tommy boy's mind." Harry replied, "not much use really."

"Yes it was, you are far more powerful than him as you have a full soul, he does not and he is pure evil." Bill said, "anyway I am to take you to Gringotts today."

"Oh is that why you dressed up." Ginny said looking over Bill's navy battle robes and dragonskin armor and boots under them, "or are you trying to impress Fleur?"

"You spend too much time around Fred and George you know that?" Bill said blushing.

"Well they did hire me to work their shop you know." Ginny said.

Harry grinned, he was glad that the twins were successful with their shop, they deserved it. In fact most of the Weasley family deserved every good thing they had, even Percy, though he could be a prat at times he had not believed Harry was guilty at all. Harry had heard Percy had gone toe to toe with his brother and Hermione for what they had done and had his wand out ready to strike his own brother down for his traitorous act. Harry had saved their sister, he would not betray anyone nor kill his own family no matter how cruel they had been to him. Percy worked the resistance inside the ministry and soon the magical world in England would find itself facing major change. Harry ate breakfast and when done it was time to head out to Diagon Alley.

He Apparated with Bill to the Apparation point of Diagon Alley pleased to know that the buildings here were warded so well that none could get in by portkey or Apparation accept at certain points. The buildings were protected from damage with wizard spells and goblin runes. The goblins had a reason for helping like this, it was not as humans claimed to gain control over the magical world but to become equals in the magical world. They had the support of the queen of this land and in many other lands they were equal to humans, they just wanted equal rights. It was hard of course as some time in the past they had been lumped with Orcs (the muggle writer JRR Tolkien thought he had invented this race but they really had existed at one time) and they were not anything like them. For one they had a conscious and knew good from evil, though they were ruthless, but no more than humans were.

Harry made sure the hood of his greenish-brown cloak was over his face as he made his way through the alley to the gleaming white bank ahead. He was nervous as he had been summoned to come today and he wondered what the goblins wanted with him. He already had his statement and knew what he owned and such, he had 100,000 galleons to his name and the "cottage" in Godric's Hallow was the ancient home of the Potter family. It had been a five bedroom, five bath house with a good sized library, potions lab, in addition to the kitchen's dining room and library. It had stables converted to a nice four car garage and would need work and gold to fix, gold Harry had but he would have to find work if he were to keep it.

He entered the bank and smiled as Griphook, the first goblin he ever had worked with came up and led him and Bill to a large room, not an office. Before him, on benches around the walls and above him were goblins, both male and female looking down on him. At the front of the room was a simple stone throne up on a dais, before this on the lowest step sat a wooden chair and desk with a goblin seated at it. Standing at the doors and on either side of the throne were goblins clad in silver mail over which they had royal blue surcoats trimmed in gold with a Phoenix in gold on the front and back. Harry saw off to the side a sword stuck in an anvil and he wondered what that was about.

"Ah Mr. Potter so good to see you well." The goblin seated at the desk said rising, "I am Sharpblade, the steward of the goblin'."

"Pleased to meet you sir, thank you for saving my life." Harry said removing the hood of his cloak and the bandana as well, "I am your humble servant."

"Ah you do not know, do you?" Sharpblade said, "well we believe you are the one we have waited for. Your scar, the suffering you went through, it all was prophesied so long ago, when we could not remove the scar we believed you were the one."

"One what sir?" Harry asked.

"Master Sharpblade why do you not have him take the test?" Bill said bowing to the goblin.

"Ah yes, now then Mr. Potter why don't you go and take that sword?" Sharpblade said, "it should be yours after all."

Harry walked to the sword and reached out with gloved hand putting a hand on the jeweled hilt. He felt a jolt go through him, not pain but something more and he drew the sword out of the anvil with no problem. It reminded him of the stories he had read of king Arthur, and shock went through him. He was not the new king, he could not be, the queen would not stand for it! He stepped back with the sword in hand and looked at it and was calmed and puzzled at once. He knew this was not Excalibur but the very one he had pulled from the hat in his second year. He turned and looked at the goblins who were all grinning and clapping at him.

"When we heard how you removed that sword from the hat at Hogwarts we had an idea you were the one." Sharpblade said, "so we set up an ancient test used to verify kings when the magical world and non-magical were as one. Lord Gryffindor hid the sword away for this day."

"What day is that?" Harry asked.

"You Harry Potter are the new goblin king, or in modern language the goblin lord." Sharpblade said vanishing his desk and bowing to Harry, "welcome lord Harry, long have we sot for the one to lead us to a new golden age and you are the one."

"Me, but I, I am just Harry Potter." Harry stammered, "I am but a boy."

"You are a great warrior and the one who will lead us, you have much you have learned that will help and your tutor in our world will be Griphook."

"Thank you sir, I will not fail you." Harry said bowing to Sharpblade.

His training started that very day, the goblins were impressed he was as good with a sword as many of them and his magic was very strong as well. He was taken through the bank and to the city of the goblins, he was amazed at what he saw, the goblins lived deep underground but they used a combination of magic, human muggle technology and their own technologies to run their cities. If Harry had not known he was underground he would have thought the homes, stores and the like were built into the sides of cliffs and the center of the city was open to the sky complete with a large park with trees and animals. Harry saw house elves here too, not clad as most in the human word in rags but in brown tunics and hose with gray shoes, belts and caps. They were still servants but here they seemed freer than in the human world.

His day came to an end with a large feast in the same hall he had taken Grande, his sword from the anvil from. It was an amazing feast, the food and mead flowed (goblins prefer this over wine and bear) and the entertainment went on far into the night. The celebrations only paused so that everyone could rest then began again the next day. However they were to interrupted by a messenger who came into the hall and bowed before Harry. Voldemort was outside and had called Harry forward for a duel. With a sigh Harry got up, strapped on his new armor, put on his robes, strapped on his sword and headed out to meet Voldemort and hopefully end his life once and for all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea Harry is the goblin king or lord now and this will give him lots of power. I decided to not make him really rich, in American money a galleon is roughly ten dollars so Harry has roughly a million dollars, not a great amount when one has to fix up their home. Or that is all he did have until he passed the test of the goblins. _

_As for the Weasleys fully behind Harry (all but Ron) they would be, he did save Ginny and that would surely count for something. I could not see them betraying him after he saved Ginny, they do owe him for that and besides I like the Weasleys, Molly was wise in seeing a scared little boy that first time and letting him know in a way that let him keep his pride how to get on the train that first time. That and the twins went and got him when he was locked up and Molly took him under her wing as one of her own. She reminds me of my own mother, a sweet kind woman who is always willing to help others._


	4. Chapter 4: FaceOffs

Chapter Four: Face-offs:

Harry walked from the bank sword in right hand, wand in the other and saw Voldemort there with his followers. Voldemort was clad in fine robes of black silk and velvet with a black velvet cap over his bald head, similar to the kind doctors wore in the middle ages. He was very pale, so pale he made Harry look tanned (which was impressive as Harry was a pale young man from his time in Azkaban) and what with his lack of nose, small lips and very thin frame he looked skeletal. Harry had spoken to the goblins and in short order they had gone and found the Horcruxes and brought them to the bank. Part of the fun Harry had had was destroying them and he was sure Voldemort felt something, which was why he was here.

"Hello Tom." Harry said calmly, "what do you want?"

"You boy." Voldemort said," you and me, a duel to the death."

"Well that I can do, thought you were here for something baser, I must tell you I don't swing that way, and really Tom going after a boy is really creepy if you think about it. I mean are you a pedophile Tom? That would explain your fascination with me."

"How dare you boy!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Oh right I forgot your bitch here doesn't like to share you ." Harry said, "though that thought of you two, wow ewe. Oh and before I forget, Severus Snape come here!"

"You cannot order him he is mine!" Voldemort snapped.

"Er no, Severus, come, you belong with me not old men who cannot get it up so bring the world to war." Many in the crowd gasped at what Harry said about not only Voldemort but Dumbledore.

"Smooth Potter, you really know how to upset people." Severus said by his side.

"Yea well, okay Tommy boy, you get the first shot!" Harry said, "then I get the next one, deal?"

"Very well deal, you will die today Potter!" Voldemort snarled.

"I don't get up you take his head alright Severus?" Harry asked a very pale Severus Snape.

Severus nodded, he could do no more as he had to let Harry face his destiny. He had screamed and ranted and begged and cried when Harry told him what he was and Harry had forced him to promise to let him do what he must. For those like his mother and father, he had to do this and had to let Voldemort do his best to kill him. If he did then he did and if Harry said he was not scared he would be lying, he was very scared. He did not say so of course, instead he walked up to face Voldemort and gave a mocking bow. Voldemort raised his wand and as predicted sent the killing curse at Harry. Most people were stunned when Harry did not duck but let the curse hit him. Voldemort got out of the way of the backlash and laughed as Harry fell to the ground. He stopped laughing when Harry stirred and slowly got to his feet.

"Wow that hurts like a bitch!" Harry said getting up, "my turn!"

"You cheated!" Voldemort snarled.

"Ah no, did I set up a shield?" Harry said to the crowd, "no and so this one is mine!"

Harry raised his wand and used _Sectumsempra _with a lot of extra power behind it, he got the dark lord in the throat but the spell was so powerful it went through Voldemort's neck and took his head off. Harry was not done, with his sword he turned and sliced Bellatrix's legs from under her and then took her arms and last her head. He was on his fourth death eater when they realized they were all dead and turned to try and get away from him. Harry had no mercy for these fiends, he cut his way through them and left fifty dead before he was joined by goblins, wizards and witches to cut down the rest. The battle was bloody, violent and short. In the end of the thousand death eaters here only fifty remained alive and of those fifty only ten could still stand as they had surrendered before the battle started.

"I want the prisoners healed and interrogated quickly." Harry said to Griphook by him, "if you could get them out of here before the ministry gets them please?"

"Of course my lord." Griphook said bowing.

"Ah Harry good to see you here on this fine day!" Fred Weasley said walking up his sword in hand, he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder after he used a death eater's cloak to wipe the blood off his sword.

"Indeed, your comeback is such a smashing success!" George added putting a hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Love what you did with the décor!"

"I am not sure it really suits the alley, I don't think everyone likes it." Harry said looking at the pale shocked faces of the witches and wizards here. "Oh well, guess we should clean up."

"Indeed dear brother indeed we should." Fred said.

"Let's get to it then." George replied.

The dead were moved out of Diagon alley and to an empty muggle warehouse. Here the bodies were put in stasis so that the families could come and claim the dead to bury them. There was no need to take revenge on the dead as it did no good but cause bad relations among the survivors. Harry wanted justice not revenge and he had got it, mostly. There were a handful of death eaters that had got away and he would go after them later. However today he would rest and see what the next day would bring him, with that resolve he headed back to Grimmauld place to rest up and heal from the battle he had just endured.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later Harry entered the ministry for the first time in over three years. This time he was free and under the protection of both the goblin people and the queen herself. If Fudge tried to arrest him he was in for a very real shock. With that in mind Harry headed down to courtroom number nine where he had been drug so many years before and convicted of a crime he had not committed. He was clad in his battle gear and robes and with sword at his side and his goblin guards walked with him into the courtroom. He saw the same chair he had been bound in and with a wave of his wand it was gone and a simple golden chair was in its place, he took a seat and looked up at the judge's bench nearly sneering at who he saw.

Albus Dumbledore sat as the head judge with Deloris Umbridge on one side and Rufus Scrimgeour, a decent man who really needed to know that some of his Auror's were monsters. Umbridge looked much the same, a toad-like woman who had helped set Harry up, he was going to have fun taking her down. Scrimgeour was a tall strong fellow with a lion-like face with grizzled tawny hair, yellow eyes behind small round glasses. Like the other members of the Wizengamot he was clad in robes and cap of plum color. Harry saw Ted Tonks come into the courtroom clad in the lawyer robes of black trimmed in red with matching black cap. He stood by Harry and gave his shoulder a light squeeze, he had done his best to defend Harry before but half of his evidence and his demand for Veritaserum were shot down.

"I would like to call this hearing to order." Dumbledore said rapping his gavel.

"I object!" Ted called out, "this hearing should not be run by those who allowed the unlawful imprisonment of my client."

"We did all we could at the time for Mr. Potter." Umbridge said.

"You did not, I have the transcripts, as for you my dear lady I call for your arrest in helping one Peter Pettigrew escape justice in this very courtroom, you knew he was an Animagmus and saw him in this courtroom and did nothing to alert the Aurors when he was found!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Umbridge said.

"Would you be willing to state that under Veritaserum?"

Umbridge was at a loss for words, and she refused, she was led away to await her trial later. Next Dumbledore was asked to step down as he had conflicting interests in this case. Harry knew he would walk away free one way or another, so he sat back and let Ted do his work. Ted really knew his stuff and when he was allowed to do his job he not only got Harry off of any charges on killing Voldemort and the death eaters he was able to get quite a few things done that day. The one thing that made him smile a vindictive smile was the best, he had waited for this for a long time and he was going to have fun seeing the looks on the faces of his so called "friends" when they found he was not about to forgive them. Him sending hexes back to them with their letters had not deterred them but this would, they would learn never to mess with him again.

"Lord Potter I cannot express my personal regret enough on how you were treated." Scrimgeour said, "if there is anything I can do for you just say the word."

"Well, Mr. Tonks here has a list of Aurors who violated their duties in torturing me in Azkaban, I want to press charges against them. There are in addition three people I want to get a restraining order against, I do not want them able to visit me, contact me via letter, phone, telegraph, house elf, other being, animal, floo or any other means I have not stated here."

"Who are these three?" Scrimgeour said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry said a fire in his eyes, "if they do try to communicate or come near me I want them arrested for it at once."

"Very well Harry James Potter you a restraining order against Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is granted, they are from this day forward until such time you wish to release them barred from any contact via letter, phone, telegraph, house elf, other being, animal, floo or any other means will result in arrest. So mote it be."

Harry did not look at the headmaster as he left the courtroom, so he did not see the hurt in the old man's eyes. Harry had been hurt badly and betrayed and so he had a right he felt to do what he did. He saw Ron and Hermione and glared at them as he passed. Ron looked as if he wanted to speak to Harry but Hermione put an arm on his shoulder. They had lost any hope of ever speaking to Harry again, he had made it so they could not. He did not care if they said they were sorry, friends did not do what they had done, they were right Judases for what they did and he would not allow such back in his life. He saw Neville and smiled at his good friend and walked out of the ministry with him talking about what they would do now the war was wrapping up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Such a simple way to get rid of Voldemort, just have Harry let him have the first shot and he gets the next one free and clear. As Voldemort loves to use one curse on Harry the most, the AK well that is what he used. He could not kill Harry this way and so Harry took the next shot as he deserved. Harry is not the only one who has been training, remember everyone else has three years of physical training up on him, he has a lot more knowledge but not as many years of physical training. Besides I like the idea of Fred and George in battle as they would be something else!_

_Now for the Wizengamot and what Harry did, can you blame him? This is the worst punishment he could give to those who betrayed him. He does have a lot of people who believe in him, I could not see everyone turning on him or believing he was ever guilty. There will be more Ron and Hermione later but of I do not hold out on them learning from their mistakes that easily._

_I got some questions on the galleon conversion rate, so per Wikipedia a galleon is worth 5.12 pounds sterling, and the American dollar is worth .6918 to a pound. Ergo I simplified things a bit and instead of stating around 9.567 (give or take) American dollars to a galleon it is 10 American dollars to 1 wizard galleon._


	5. Chapter 5: Repercussions

Chapter Five: Repercussions:

Hermione normally would do all she could to end one of Ron's rants, but today she had no will to do so. It was over with Harry, he would never let them back in his life and really did she want someone like that in her life? Ron still believed him guilty, that he had got off and for once he had some very damning evidence on his side. Harry hated his relations, they both knew he had lived in a cupboard under the stairs until he got his letter. He was friendless and bullied for as long as he remembered and so of course he would snap and kill his aunt and uncle. Somehow he used his vast wealth to get off, somehow he had bought off the goblins. Goblins! Every book Hermione had read had always said they were ruthless and cold blooded killers. How could anyone end up so close to them and not be a dark lord in the making? If not for Dumbledore asking her and Ron to stay away from Harry she would have risked imprisonment to confront him.

"That traitor and murderer!" Ron hissed, "I don't care if he got rid of you-know-who he is as evil as him!"

"I am not sure if he is evil Ron." Hermione said, "insane yes, no-one could live through what he did and be sane. There are books on such subjects, they all say that anyone raised as he was would use any opportunity to escape, even murder. That and his stay in Azkaban would make him insane."

"You think he would come after us?" Ron said paling, "to kill us?"

"No he will not come after you two." Marietta Edgecombe, a tall thin girl with curly brown hair tied back from her face, "not physically, you have friends you know who believe you, I still cannot believe Snape was allowed to do what he did to you two."

"I agree, but what can you do? That's one death eater who is very well connected." Cormac McLaggen, a very handsome boy with short brown hair and eyes with a near permanent smirk on his face, "one day the truth will come out."

These four teens believe in Harry's guilt so fully they could not see the truth for what it was. The original plan had been for Ron and Hermione to get back in his good graces and either get him the help he needed or get him sent back to Azkaban. They were too full of pride to even consider Harry was innocent, and that was why they were where they were in Hogwarts talking about what to do about Harry. They had to bring him down but were not sure how to do that. Marietta had been the one to come up with the plan to hurt Harry at his trial and Ron and Hermione acted on it. She was very smart and ruthless and with her mother in the ministry she was unstoppable, or so she thought. These teens would not give up, they would bring Harry down as they felt they had to save the Wizarding world and this was the only way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore sat at his desk feeling every bit his great age, Harry had surprised him yet again. The boy was very smart, he had got rid of Voldemort in a violent and cruel way and then in court had ordered a restraint order against him. Not only that but he had taken his NEWTs and could not be ordered to a magical school. Yes Harry was smart but his wanton shedding of blood had, in Dumbledore's opinion turned dark and he feared he would be the next dark lord. Severus had taken a seat in the office while McGonagall sat gravely deep in thought. She had a few gray hairs in her dark hair and her green eyes were grim behind her square glasses. By her sat Flitwick, the tiny charms master and teacher and head of Ravenclaw, he was secretly glad for what Harry had done, he had every right and though he liked Dumbledore he had done poorly by the boy.

"I told you he was innocent Dumbledore." Severus said, "you did not believe me, the boy may have been an annoyance in this school but as loathe as I am to stay it the boy, like his father is no murderer. In fact now that I have got to know him he is very much like Lily."

"I would like to see him, do you think he would see me?" McGonagall asked, "I thought he was guilty after all."

"You did nothing to him, and he did not send a curse back with your letter." Flitwick said, "he even answered mine."

"You must think I deserve this." Dumbledore said sadly, "you would be right, I did very poorly by that boy, I fear we have a new dark lord on our hands."

"Are you mad headmaster?" Severus said, "that boy will not turn dark, he is nothing like Riddle and you know it! How could you say Harry is dark, he is a soldier, a soldier you helped create I might add! If Harry is dark for what he has done than all soldiers are dark, would you judge them all this way?"

"I am sorry Severus, an old man's folly." Dumbledore said, "I know I am not allowed to speak to Harry but you will continue to care for him?"

"Need you asked that headmaster?" Severus said coldly, "Minerva if you wish to see him I will do what I can but make no promises."

"I understand." McGonagall said quietly.

Severus got up and in a billow of black robes left the headmaster's office. He did not want to be here any longer than he had to and so he headed out back to his potions lab. He got to the personal space with windows that provided a view over the lake and hung his loose outer robes up before he started in on making Wolfsbane for Remus and the other werewolves he was able t sell it to. He would brew it and once done he would use a secret method to turn it to chews, in this form it could be stored for up to six months and made it easier on the werewolf to get the badly needed potion. It also took away the steep cost and made it so that all werewolves could afford it. He thought on Harry and wondered just what the boy was doing now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry had been having a good day, the term was had because he had found out how ruthless women could be. It started when he had headed up to the library after breakfast and curled up in a chair to read. He liked this space, it went from front to back on one side of the house and was two stories high with beautiful crystal chandlers lighting the space. There were large windows on each level front to back and only a small part of the Black library had been on the dark arts. That section was now gone with muggle books in its place. Harry was deep in a book on Animagmus transformation when he heard Ginny shouting with her mother.

"Mum where was I to take him?" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny he deserved what he got but you are going to terrorize the house elves and all the blood!" Molly shouted back, "you cannot just leave him to bleed to death, blood stains so badly!"

"Ah what is going on?" Harry asked stepping from the library to see both women yelling, Ginny had blood on her hands and was wiping it off with a towel. "Ginny why do you have blood on your hands?"

"Oh I captured MacNair, I was going to turn him over to the ministry but he taunted me and well it seems he was a rapist." Ginny said calmly. "Mum is upset with what I did, but he deserved it!"

"I am not upset with that dear, but you really should have cleaned the blood up after is all I am saying." Molly said.

"Oh so you killed him?" Harry asked.

"Well he might be dead now." Ginny replied, "as he did not know how to use his equipment correct so I used a sharp knife and a blood thinner, he should be dead by now."

Harry let out a terrified squeak and fled from the women, he could feel pain in his genital area and he had not been touched! Later, much later Sirius came home from wherever he had been and he found Harry in the library trembling in fear. He walked up to his godson and got only a few words out of him, two of which were "dungeon" and "MacNair". Sirius walked out and down to the kitchens where he found Molly and Ginny calmly having tea. He went to his dungeons and saw MacNair, a blanket over him and he walked out not wanting to know what had been done, he really did not, though he was sure that it had something to do with the reason why Harry was in such trauma.

"Um is MacNair here the reason Harry is broken?" Sirius asked.

"Oh he is, well I would never harm him!" Ginny said, "MacNair was a rapist, I fixed that problem."

"She got blood all over the dungeons!" Molly replied, "I know he deserved it but the blood, well that is always hard to clean up!"

"Ah Miss Weasley you are much more violent than I would have thought." Severus said walking into the room, "killing a man?"

"Yes, he deserved it, I was just the executioner and had to do what I did." Ginny replied, "I should go and see if Harry is alright."

"He is, I just got a calming drought in him." Severus said, "death by castration, you are evil."

"No I just disarmed a rapist, I had a right to, he will never hurt another." Ginny said.

"Remind me to never, ever get me on your bad side." Harry said coming into the room to take a seat at the table. "That was really harsh."

"This coming from the man who hacked off Bellatrix's head?" Ginny countered."

"Well she had it coming." Harry countered, "Severus you have news on what _dear_ Ron and Hermione are up to?"

Harry was no fool, he knew exactly what Ron and Hermione thought of him, it was why he had done what he had with the restraining order. He knew full well they would have made a show of apologizing to him only to betray him again. Once bitten twice shy, well that saying had a club and he was a new member of it. Severus took a seat and took the cup of tea Molly handed him. He had news and was not sure Harry was going to be very happy about it, then again the teen needed to be forewarned on this. He had some enemies in high places and needed to know who they were.

"I have heard that Marietta Edgecombe and Cormac McLaggen are close friends." Severus replied.

"Hmm, well that is worrisome, both are well connected to the ministry, anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Draco was not able to find out more, it seems very few are willing to side against you." Severus replied, "I did find out that Horace Slughorn is alive and in hiding."

"Good, I had hoped Voldemort had not got him, can you bring him here? I want to make sure he is safe." Harry said, "pick his brain that sort of thing."

"I could, I think he would like to stop being on the run." Severus said, he then smirked, "you have room for a grand piano?"

"He still has that?" Sirius said impressed, "and on the run too, that is class, tell him I would enjoy his company here, he was always nice to me even though I went to Gryffindor."

Harry leaned over his cup of tea feeling a bit sad, he wished the rift between him Ron and Hermione had never happened, he hated the fact that they had destroyed their friendship. He knew they thought him evil, he had that much from those who were in Hogwarts with them still and he was not going to allow them to get close to him. He had things to do, plans that had to be carried out to free the magical world of England and he wanted to do it with as little blood loss as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Not really much adventure here, just a very misguided Ron and Hermione. They are not evil just so very wrong in their views. As for what Ginny did, well I feel the same way about rapists, male rapists, if they cannot use their manhood correctly then they do not deserve it. As for Harry knowing what his ex-friends will do, well he would, he is very smart and knows they hate him no matter what. He has plans for them, plans he hopes not to have to use but he will if they do come after him._


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Live

Chapter Six: Learning to Live:

Harry was deep in thought, for so long he had lived always on the edge, first at his aunt and uncles house, always doing what he could to stay out of their way. When he learned they never would love him he did his best to not be around, the less they saw of him the better. He had learned when a snap of a twig meant Dudley was after him or was just one of Mrs. Figg's cats. How to look out for when his cousin in early years had been able to sneak up on him and beat him up. It continued at Hogwarts with dark lords and philosophers stones all the way up to his last year before he was thrown to hell. He had kept busy these past months always training and now that he could rest the memories started to come flooding back.

He remembered waking in Azkaban, the cold and hopelessness of the place of the Dementors, how his screams had amused the guards. He remembered how the link between him and Voldemort had become stronger and all one way. He had escaped into the evil lord's mind and spend most of his time there, though it was harder when guards came to beat, hex and curse him. He had never begged for mercy, his time at the hands of his cousin taught him early on that those that hurt you loved to hurt you more when you beg for mercy. He would curse and swear and try to fight back, if he was to be tortured he might as well give them a reason for it. There were many times the nearly took it too far and killed him, in those times potions would be forced down him to heal him just enough for them to began again on him.

He tried to forget the knives and whips, the branding irons and iron rods and chains used to cause as much pain as possible. Nothing really was off limits, but mutilation or rape, no doubt that last was not allowed as Harry supposed the prison was warded as Hogwarts against sexual acts between unmarried people (he shuttered to think of Bellatrix with her husband or anyone) so he had avoided that humiliation. Still he shuttered as he thought on what had been done to him, of hanging by his wrists and being whipped horribly and of being so thirsty he would have drank anything and in fact he had as water was nearly always fouled in some way. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and shuttering he opened his eyes to see concerned brown eyes looking into his green ones.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked him.

"No, no Ginny I am not, I am mad, I cannot close my eyes as I am back there with them." Harry said tears falling down his face, "some hero I am, I cannot stop crying when I think of my time in Azkaban."

"Harry you are not weak, what they did to you was wrong and you did as best you could there." Ginny said, "if you need new memories well I could help you there."

"How Ginny?" Harry said realizing she was so very beautiful.

"Well we could talk but sometimes there words are not enough, let me show you?" Ginny said.

She took Harry into her arms gently and kissed him, Harry was not expecting this at all but he found it pleasant. He returned the kiss and found he really liked this, Ginny was the first girl he had kissed and he found he really liked it. He could feel peace wash over him and knew Ginny was using magic to calm and help him. It was pure witch's magic, some of the magic that only a witch could do, it was one of the main reasons for witch hunts in the middle-ages. The wizards and muggle men feared the witches and women and if not for more rational heads in the end a very different world would be Harry's lot. Finally Ginny pulled back and looked deep into Harry's eyes, he felt better and relaxed laying back on the couch, his head pillowed on Ginny's lap. He began to talk about all he had gone through and found Ginny was a willing listener, and to his relief she did not judge him for everything he had been through.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minerva McGonagall was a brave woman, she had to be considering she was named after a war goddess and she came from a long line of warlocks and battle mages. Yet her bravery nearly faltered as watched number twelve Grimmauld place come to view. She was glad Harry wanted to meet with her but she felt so horrible how she had not believed him. She was not the only one here, Severus Snape was here with Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. They all wanted to let Harry know they were on his side and felt so badly for not believing in his innocence. Well Severus had believed and really they should have listened to him! Now they were here and McGonagall led the way into the house and into the Parlor. She was not surprised to see Poppy Pomfrey here, the healer of Hogwarts talking with Harry. She had always believed Harry was innocent and had gone to help him heal as soon as she could. Harry saw them and rose and McGonagall took in the changes of him at once.

"Hello professor." Harry said walking up to her.

"Mr. Potter I am so sorry I did not believe you were innocent." McGonagall said sadly.

"Please call me Harry, do not feel bad, you did not speak against me but you were lead to believe my guilt, it's not your fault." Harry said "please come and take a seat."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter." Sprout said.

"As am I, we should have done far more for you lad." Flitwick said.

"It's alright, really, you did not know, could not know, I was framed so well and condemned by those who should have been my closest friends. No matter you are not to blame and I thank you all for your gifts." Harry said.

He had been surprised but delighted when he had got letters and gifts from the heads of Hogwarts, it touched his heart they had wanted to believe his innocence but went with what evidence they had. They were not to blame and their gifts were just what he needed, from McGonagall he got a new chess set to replace the one lost, from Flitwick he got an armband that at his word make him invisible and protect him from most low-level spells. From Sprout he got a potted plant of Athelas that he kept in his bedroom that helped curb his nightmares. From Severus he had got a snake, as he was still a Parselmouth it was a very thoughtful gift and Harry enjoyed using his gift, mostly around his godfather who at first had cringed but then begged to learn swearwords in Parseltongue. He could be immature at times but Harry loved him.

"Well we wanted to let you know you have supporters." Flitwick said, "and not just among the goblins either. I still do not trust them you know."

"Um sir I thought you were part goblin?" Harry asked.

"I am as much goblin as Severus is a vampire, a human dwarf who is a wizard does not sound as terrifying as a half goblin wizard." Flitwick said.

"So Slytherin of you Filius." Severus said smirking at the glare he got from McGonagall.

"You two and your feud, must you continue with it?" Sprout asked.

"Severus cannot help it, he is an ill-mannered little boy" McGonagall said, "though he is cute."

"I am not cute!" Severus growled.

Harry laughed, he could not help it, he felt cared for and felt as if his life was really looking up. He called for Dobby and asked him to bring them tea. The little elf happily did so and soon all five were enjoying a fine tea and talking, well Harry was doing most of the talking as the four heads of Hogwarts wanted to know all about Harry, not the boy-who-lived or the-boy-who-killed-you-know-who. No they wanted to know who Harry was and they enjoyed learning he really was such a wonderful kind young man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days after the heads of Hogwarts had met him Luna came over to visit with a gift. Lovegood lodge (not the rook that the Xeno had moved into after his wife's death) had and still was a safe house and tied to the safe house floo network. It was that reason she would come and visit now and again and Harry was not surprised she had come to see him now. He was surprised and touched by the gift she gave him and when he had unwrapped the dream catcher and felt the spells and runes running through it he knew his nightmares were going to be gone now. He looked up at her and saw how pretty she was, he felt guilty as he was dating Ginny!

"Thank you Luna, this is just what I needed." Harry said.

"I know, you have suffered so much, I wanted to help you get over that." Luna said sitting closer to him. "You deserve only good things now."

"I ah yea." Harry said.

He was not expecting Luna to kiss him and he was thinking of moving away but then this felt so right. He took her into his arms and found she was just as good at kissing as Ginny was and he felt a warmth go through him that helped him feel better. That is until he saw Ginny walk into the parlor arms folded looking from Luna to Harry. Harry gulped and scooted back from Luna wide-eyed with terror on his face, he was so dead now, so very, very dead and he knew it. He was not expecting Ginny to drag him to his feet and kiss him in a way that left him unable to think clearly. He fell into a chair and looked at the two girls wondering what was going on.

"Ginny I think you might have scared him." Luna said smiling dreamily.

"I did not mean to." Ginny replied, "maybe we should have told him we do not mind sharing him, we are sisters in all but blood after all."

"Ah whaa?" Harry managed to say.

"Poor Harry, we forgot to tell you we both would not mind sharing you, we can work out a schedule and all." Luna said still smiling, "a wizard is allowed more than one wife, it's not very common anymore but it is allowed."

"You want to what?" Harry said looking scared and shocked, "but , I, marriage?"

He looked from one girl to the other, both were looking at him in concern or hope he was not sure which. He did like both girls very much, well he loved Ginny, he really did and Luna, well she was very pretty and all. Could he really do this? Get marry not once but twice? He was still so very young, well he was eighteen now though marry two witches? Could he really do that? His head was reeling as he thought on this, it would be nice but well could he do this? He looked at the girls and realized yes he could, they would be out of Hogwarts this year and both were already eighteen and he was nearly nineteen, so why not two summer weddings? That would set the Wizarding world on edge and serve them right, besides this felt so right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the end it took Harry two weeks to get anything done, he had to talk to two fathers and one mother, and that was the most scary thing he had ever done. Arthur seemed fine with it while Molly wondered just what those two girls were thinking. In the end she agreed as Harry would marry Ginny first then Luna a week later. Xeno sobbed in joy when he heard his daughter would wed and he hugged Harry and tried to give Harry half of the shares in the _Quibbler_. Harry made a mental note to get someone he trusted to help Xeno manage his money. Sirius was over the moon though he still could be so immature and that is what caused a fierce wand battle between him and his godson proving once and for all Harry was much more like his mother than father. It started with some good natured teasing (or so Sirius thought).

"So Harry when will you be getting married?" Sirius had asked.

"Middle of summer, Ginny on my birthday and Luna a week after." Harry replied.

"So how are you going to work out schedules and all, you know for sex?" Sirius said getting Harry to put the mug of Butterbeer he had been drinking on the table with a thud. "I mean one woman is hard enough but two wanting sex, Harry mate you are going to be one busy boy."

"Well I just will have two, you seem to go through a girl every three days or so." Harry replied coolly his eyes starting to glow getting Remus to realize Harry, like his mother had a warning system, he was fast getting upset, "what the girls and I do in bed is none of your concern."

"Ah a nice little threesome then?" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, no don't stop please." Remus said.

"But Moony Harry just hit the vaginal jackpot!" Sirius said.

"Alright that is it." Harry said getting up wand out.

He chased his godfather through the house casting some very painful hexes at the man. Sirius at that moment realized just how much Harry was like his mother and he knew he was dead. Still he fought back as best he could but it was not enough, Harry knew too much and was just too fast and angry to not stop until he had his godfather hanging upside down wrapped in ropes from a small thread in the main hall. Harry left him there for a few hours, until Sirius apologized for his rather inappropriate humor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea I know many people have done the whole Harry has more than one wife, so yea I had to. Now a few things here, Ginny is his first love and does not mind sharing him with Luna. Luna knows Ginny is sharing him and is fine with that, there will be no threesomes or girl slash or anything like that. Sirius was out of line with his jokes and deserved what he got. _


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Weddings

Chapter Seven: Summer Weddings:

Severus Snape was normally a calm subdued man, he had to be with being a professor of "dunderheaded children" as he put it. Yet right now as he read the paper he could not help but laugh, leave it to Harry Potter to bring back an ancient custom, that of marrying not one but two witches! He hoped the boy knew what he was getting into as witches could be very territorial. He read that Harry would marry Ginny on his birthday and Luna one week later. He recalled they had grown into lovely young women, Ginny with the trademark fiery red hair of her family and Luna with her mother's blonde hair. He put the paper down and looked up at the shocked looks from the other professors in the room and raised an eyebrow.

"I hardly think Harry marrying more than one woman is any reason to laugh." McGonagall said looking very prim.

"I say good fer him." Hagrid said, "after all that dear boy has been through he deserves all the happiness he kin get."

"I agree." Flitwick added, "I got my invite."

"So did I." McGonagall said.

"I am in both, the second one as best man, Remus is best man in Ginny's wedding and I in Luna's. Sirius will stand in as his father for the day, if he lives that long that is." Severus said.

"I heard Harry asked all of the Weasleys to be in the wedding, a but, well he does not count." Sprout said, "would they like any help you think?"

"Yes, Molly loves what you did for Bill's wedding the flowers were perfect." McGonagall replied, "I say if she wishes we set up these weddings, it is the least we can do for Harry."

"Agreed, I will speak with Molly today." Severus said, "after I give Black his new flea collar that is."

With that Severus left the staffroom and nodded to Dumbledore who was coming down. He did not see the look of sadness in the old wizard's eyes as he left, Dumbledore was suffering and badly. Severus Apparated out to Grimmauld place, saw Padfoot and had the new flea collar on him before he knew what had happened. Padfoot turned back to Sirius and swore and cursed at Severus as he walked to the sitting room to see Molly. He took a seat and told her how the heads of houses at Hogwarts wanted to help with the weddings. She was of course very happy to hear that and was very pleased about this, while Sirius worked on getting the collar off they worked on planning the weddings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

July 31, 1999 dawned bright and clear, a perfect day for a wedding to take place and where the wedding was taking place was as perfect a place as any. The goblins had offered use of one of their islands off the shore of England. It was a beautiful island made all the more beautiful with the area of the wedding covered in living flowers courtesy of Sprout, with fairies flying around the flowers, charms set up to protect the wedding party from Flitwick, a few "living" golden statues that McGonagall had transfigured and finally from Severus a defense line to compliment what Flitwick had put up. The island was protected by the goblins on the outside but they let the wedding party freedom to do what they wanted for the two weddings to take place here.

Harry waited at the front of the ancient hall, open on all sides to the elements with columns that held up an arched roof. He was clad in robes of dark blue, like all the wizards in the wedding party. He watched as the bridesmaids walked up the aisle all of them clad in robes of deep red trimmed in green. They took their places but Harry had only eyes for Ginny as she came down the aisle. She looked lovely clad in robes of pure white, her red hair was done up on her head and she had her aunt's tiara on her head with her lace veil flowing out behind . Arthur gave his daughter over to Harry and Harry looked deep into his bride's beautiful brown eyes. He got nervous at once but forced himself to remain calm as the turned to face the priest clad in white robes trimmed with gold.

"We are gathered here today to see Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley wed, any who may object do so now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, "no? Good, marriage is about love and honor, and respect. Marriage is for life and must not be drive asunder by pride or lust, now with that said Harry James Potter do you take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse so long as you may live?"

"I do." Harry said and next to him Sirius lost his bet as he started to cry, and nearly missed Harry putting Ginny's wedding ring on her left hand. "I love you Ginny."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley do take Harry James Potter to be your wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse so long as you may live?"

"I do." Ginny said smiling up at Harry and putting on his wedding ring.

"Then with the powers vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Harry did so and he felt a warmth go through him as he kissed his new wife. This felt so right, he had never felt so happy in all his life as he did now. He barely registered the priest introducing Mr. and Mrs. Potter but as he walked down the aisle he grinned, he really was married and he had such a lovely wife! He enjoyed their reception, but made sure not to get drunk, he knew Ginny would kill him for that. He socialized and enjoyed talking with everyone there with Ginny at his side. He saw Sirius with Emmeline Vance, they were dating and he hoped they would get married, after all that would help tame his godfather he hoped. He smiled as the Weasley twins came up both clearly drunk as was Charlie who had started a rather rowdy tune about a witch and her cauldron.

"So sis, do try to go gentle on Harry here." Fred said grinning at his sister.

"Yes, we do not need him broken again!" George grinned.

"I will break you if you do not behave!" Ginny snapped at them.

"Very well dear sister." Fred said, "Harry if you need a few pointers."

"We can give you a crash course for tonight." George added.

"Ah no, we will be fine." Harry said blushing, "really."

That first night was awkward for both but still fun, the next week they had a lot of fun getting to know each other sexually and exploring Vienna, a city that Ginny had always wanted to see. Her German was nearly flawless and Harry deferred to her, though he could speak it he was nowhere near as good as she was. They had a great week and Harry did not have to deal with stares or whispers here in either the muggle or magical world of the continent. He was both sad and looking forward to his next wedding, he knew he was lucky to have two witches who wanted him and so on his last night before he would wed Luna he spent it entirely with Ginny giving her everything she wanted and more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day found Harry standing before the same priest with Sirius right by him. Severus was his best man this time and among his groomsmen was Draco Malfoy. Draco had become a good friend, when his own friends had not been there for him when his parents were slaughtered because he refused to join Voldemort Harry had been there when he found out. He had become a far truer friend than many of those in Slytherin, the murder of Draco's parents had kept most of them from joining Voldemort but they were not close to Draco after that. Draco still had Crabbe and Goyle as they would not abandon him and Astoria Greengrass had become more than a good friend to him.

Harry watched as Luna's bridesmaids walked up the aisle, clad in gold robes and took their places. He saw Luna led up the aisle on the arm of her father, he was clad in robes of gold and she was in robes of white her golden hair down and flowing down her back. Harry was, if possible more nervous than he had been when he married Ginny, he did his best not to show it and Luna smiled up at him as she took her place. The priest did not mind that this young man was marrying two wonderful witches, as long as he treated them with respect and right then there would be no problems. With that in mind he started the second wedding of Harry James Potter.

"We are gathered here today to see Harry James Potter and Luna Lovegood wed, any who may object do so now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, "no? Good, marriage is about love and honor, and respect. Marriage is for life and must not be drive asunder by pride or lust, now with that said Harry James Potter do you take Luna Lovegood to be your wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse so long as you may live?"

"I do." Harry said putting the ring on Luna's left hand.

"Luna Lovegood do take Harry James Potter to be your wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse so long as you may live?"

"I do." Luna said putting the wedding ring on Harry's left hand next to the Ginny's both rings weaved themselves together to form one.

"Then with the powers vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Harry did and felt a thrill go through him, this was right, being married to two wonderful women felt so right. He spent the next week with Luna and enjoyed his time with her, she was different than Ginny was in bed, less active when they had sex, she liked to let him do most of the work while Ginny, ah Ginny loved sex in many different positions. He did not mind and so was very gentle with Luna, as he knew that is just what she liked. After his week with Luna he moved with Ginny and Luna into the newly restored Godric's Hallow Cottage. Luna insisted that Harry and Ginny take the master suite, she took a bedroom right next to it, she knew that Harry loved Ginny very much and did not mind being the second wife, in fact she had insisted on it as long as she got time with Harry she was perfectly happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes Harry did marry both Ginny and Luna. If you are concerned how Luna is treated, don't be, this is how she wants things. She knows Harry loves Ginny the most but she is fine with that, she does not mind being second, she knew she would be when she married Harry and it's not a problem for her. All she cares about is having his children and raising them. Do not call her weak, she is a fierce witch and along with Ginny she will protect her wizard._


	8. Chapter 8: Redemption and Revenge

Chapter Eight: Redemption and Revenge:

Harry sat in his study looking grim, he took the news that Severus had brought him with considerable calm. He knew that Severus would not have come to him if he really was not worried and he knew he cared about the headmaster dearly. It was why he was here to risk the wrath of Harry as he was worried, Dumbledore was dying, he was wasting away and there was nothing that could be done. He was in a deep depression and was blaming himself fully for what had happened to Harry. He had removed himself from the Wizengamot, and the ICW and had withdrawn to Hogwarts. He had all but locked himself in the headmaster quarters and would not come out, he really was suffering for what he had done.

Harry did not need the death of the headmaster of Hogwarts on his hands. Sure he was angry at the man for what had happened to him. He had work to do too, two months after he had gotten married he had met with the queen once and the goblins several times. He had a meeting with the Wizengamot the next week and he sighed, if Dumbledore were to die without speaking to him, well he would be as bad as those who threw him away the first time. He looked up at Severus who was sipping tea and waiting for his answer and was expecting him to blow up. He would go today, but not by himself, Ginny and Luna would go with him, what many did not know was the fact that they were deadly warriors in their own right and both had swords of their own now. The goblins had provided them with battle robes that looked like Harry's that were fitted tightly across the chest and with flowing sleeves and slit up the sides to show off the dark blue robes under them.

"I will come today." Harry said turning to Ginny and Luna. "you ladies wish to come?"

"Would not think of letting you go alone." Ginny said.

"Guess we better dress for the occasion." Luna said.

"Very well, Severus make yourself at home, I mean it, our home is yours, just don't terrify Dobby!" Harry warned him.

"I love terrifying house elves and children and puppies." Severus smirked.

In half an hour the three warriors were ready to go, Harry saw that his wives had cloaks in the same green-brown he did and after he tied his bandana over his forehead he was ready to go. He Apparated out of the house to the gates of Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna and Severus and looked up at the school for the first time in over three years. A mix of emotions came over his face, he should have got his NEWTs here and should have had a good seven years in this school. He wanted to blame Dumbledore completely but he would listen to the aged wizard in whatever he had to say. He caused a stir as he stormed into the school with his wives and Severus in tow and it was Poppy who met him and led him to the infirmary.

"He is really not doing well, I don't want you getting upset or upsetting him." Poppy said to Harry.

"I will do my best." Harry said.

"In here then." Poppy said opening a door to the more private area of the hospital wing.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped through into the room, he saw Dumbledore sitting up in bed looking out over the school grounds. He looked so old and frail that Harry was taken aback, he knew Dumbledore was old, but he never expected to see him looking so frail. Harry stepped forward and Dumbledore turned his eyes widening in surprise, Harry could see shame in his eyes, not at him, no but at himself, and any anger he might have felt for the man vanished in that moment as he vowed to let the man speak first.

"Mr. Potter I never expected to see you again." Dumbledore said, "not that I deserve to, not after how I treated you."

"You did treat me shabbily sir." Harry said curtly.

"I know and I regret it, I let my foolish wicked pride get in the way, I refused to see the truth, to see _you_ for you. Severus did, he really did at your trial and I refused to believe him. I was so wrong in how I treated you Mr. Potter. I would ask for forgiveness but I do not deserve it, not after how horribly I treated you."

"You could start from scratch." Ginny said, "get to know Harry, learn who he really is."

"That would be for the best you know." Luna added. "Ginny shall we go and see the house elves they always know the best ways to get rid of Nargles, the headmaster has a few still, Harry doesn't you know."

"Of course Luna." Ginny said and the girls left.

"I have potions to brew." Severus said leaving the room.

"Guess the girls are right." Harry said, "we can start over, I am Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter, I am Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore replied.

The two men shook hands and Harry sat by the headmaster, for the next few hours they talked and talked. Harry learned all about Dumbledore and his life and Dumbledore learned all about Harry and what a remarkable young man he really was. The rift between them started to heal and they would remain allies for the last few years of Dumbledore's life. When Harry left that day he felt better than he had coming in, he had made his peace here and could go to his next task with a clear conscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Wizengamot was in full session the day Harry made his move. He entered the ministry with Ginny on his right and Luna on his left all clad in their battle robes and ready for whatever today would bring. With them were Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, Thomas Greengrass several other heads of the last remaining of the ancient houses including Draco Malfoy. All were clad in robes of navy blue trimmed in red with their house crests on the front of them, and all had swords on their belts, something not seen in over three hundred years. They were joined by the Ragnook, who was Harry's steward and head of all of Gringotts. They headed into the Wizengamot chambers where the fifty or so members were meeting. Fudge looked up in shock, for some reason he was still minister even after all he had done (or not as the case may be).

"What are you doing here?" Fudge demanded.

"I am here to claim a seat for the goblins in the Wizengamot." Harry replied, "as equals in the magical world they deserve a seat."

"Absolutely not!" Griselda Marchbanks shouted, "they are evil monsters!"

"I say we give them a seat, I have never had problems with them." Elphas Doge said.

"No! We will not all this!" Fudge said, "all in favor of keeping the goblins out?"

Harry watched as the vote was taken not surprised where this was going. He had more goblins on his side and he had a standing army under the protection of the queen to do what he had to. The magical world in Britain was about to lose home rule if action such as what Harry and the other heads of houses was not taken now. He watched the vote looking as if he were bored then nodded to Arthur who walked to the doors of the chamber and motioned in the goblin soldiers, they were clad in muggle urban camouflage with armor that was a combination of dragonskin and muggle Kevlar. A smaller group of goblins came and surrounded Harry and the other heads of houses.

"So let me get this straight, you have orders from the queen to do as I ask, and you still refuse to." Harry said, "I am the lord of the goblin people and if I say they have a place on the Wizengamot then they have a place on it."

"You cannot tell us what to do boy!" Fudge shouted, "what you do is treason boy!"

"No!" Harry shouted, "what you have done for the past fifty years is treason, locking people up without trials or, if you give trials without the right to full defense! Since you will not work with us then I declare with the full support of the queen this body disbanded."

"You cannot do this!" Tiberius Ogden shouted.

"I can and did, you have two minutes to leave or you can be arrested." Harry said coldly, "you will not be given a second chance!"

"I believe that means you are all out of a job here." Arthur said grimly, "including you minister."

Harry watched as the Wizengamot hall was emptied and once everyone was out of the hall he had the goblins seal it until the elections were held. He head out of the ministry smirking as he saw Skeeter watching, she nodded slightly to him in respect now. They had had a long talk, mostly him talking and her listening, he had made it clear that her work had hurt quite a few innocent people but he was willing to give her a second chance if she report only the truth from here on out. She agreed as she did have a heart and had felt horrible when she had found out he was guilty. Now she had a story to write and she was looking forward to it.

"Lord Potter how did it go?" She asked him.

"As expected, they refused to do as the queen asked and I shut them down." Harry replied.

"You enjoy that?" Ron snarled walking up to Harry fire in his eyes, "you are tearing apart our world…"

"Ron Weasley." Harry said coldly turning to the taller man and seeing Hermione by him, "you just cannot believe you were wrong can you?"

"No you are wrong, you cannot do this!" Hermione snapped. "I will not let you."

"You will not let me?" Harry said getting into her face, "you dare threaten me guards arrest these two!"

Harry watched coldly as Hermione and Ron were arrested, they knew what would happen if they spoke to him and he was glad to see them hauled off. Well if he was so happy why was his hand shaking? He felt Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the man who smiled at him and steered him away and took him back home. He hated what his youngest son had done, he still loved him but was sad that there was really no way he could see what a good person Harry really was. Meanwhile both Ron and Hermione were taken to holding cells and the following morning charged and sentenced to six months in Azkaban for violating the restraining order.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I did not like the fact that Harry took a restraint order on Dumbledore, however even Harry can make mistakes and he did here. I like Dumbledore and though he will not be a major influence in Harry's life a reconciliation was in order. However Ron and Hermione got what they deserve as they violated the restraining order. _


	9. Chapter 9: Reflections

Chapter Nine: Reflections:

Six months, that was how long Hermione was in Azkaban, it was nowhere as bad as it had been when Harry was here. She got three nutritious if boring meals a day and her prison garb was warm and she had warm blankets on her bunk and a toilet block. As she was a quiet and rule abiding prisoner she was allowed to work as goblins did not like idle prisoners. Still she missed her books and knew that no matter what she did Harry would never accept her or Ron back. She vowed to make a new life and leave England once she was out. This was why when she was finally released, given her own clothes, wand and ten galleons she formatted a plan to get away.

She met up with Ron and was shocked at how pale and subdued he was, he barely spoke and she could see he had changed. He was gaunt and his eyes had lost any light them, there were no Dementors left at Azkaban but he acted as if he been around them. He had not in fact but he had spent his time in Azkaban in isolation as he had not been a good prisoner at the first ranting and raving and carrying on. He was put in isolation, fed three meals a day and left with his thoughts. He looked sad and serious as he stood on the dock looking over the sea, the letters from his family did nothing to help and he had to get away, Cormac McLaggen had got a life sentence for killing Augusta Longbottom and Marietta Edgecombe had written for him and Hermione not to come near him again.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Leave, we can do nothing here, Harry has too much control, there will come a time we can finish this but not now." Hermione replied, "my parents wrote me, my mum is pregnant, says she is having twins and she knows they are magical."

"Well that is good." Ron replied.

"She told me is disappointed in me and never wants to see me again!" Hermione replied.

This last of course was not true, what Hermione's mother had written was her concern for her daughter and that if Hermione would just give up her unfounded hatred of Harry she was welcome home. Yet Hermione believed she was right and refused to see reason. Her parents loved her very much and her refusal to write them had hurt them. Yet Hermione refused to see what her actions did in hurting those who loved her and turned her back on them fully. She headed to Heathrow with Ron, if she used magical means to get where she planned on going , it would take days to get there. She was headed to New Zealand and was not going to come back.

"You coming?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yea, what do I have here?" Ron replied, "not like my family wants me anymore."

"Let's get out of here then." Hermione said.

They got tickets (magical helped in this), found their flight and headed out. They would not be back but there would be a time that their descendants would come back and visit. They never would, they never would give up on believing they were right. In fact they would die with the belief Harry was evil and not the kind young man he was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry looked around the empty Wizengamot hall and sat down in what had been the seat of the minister. The elections had gone well, he was surprised and the new leaders would be sworn in shortly. The new charter that gave equal rights to the goblins had passed, they still would not go to any human magical school claiming their school were better but they now held two Wizengamot seats out of fifty. Anyone charged with a crime got a trial, no more just chucking people into Azkaban as had been done before. A standing magical army was created and blood status was no longer allowed to determine who got a job or not. Yet he was thinking on two who had been friends and how now they were gone out of his life forever. Both Ginny and Luna came up to him and looked around the chamber.

"Soon new members will come and a new day starts for all of us." Luna said.

"Yes, well I don't have to worry about Ron and Hermione any more either." Harry said sadly, "they have left for New Zealand, they are not coming back."

"Oh Harry it's not your fault about them, they are prats and we are well rid of them." Ginny said, "you did not see the letter they wrote to mum and dad, it was not very nice at all."

"They just do not see what a good person you are Harry." Severus said walking up, "these ladies do, and speaking of which do you need me to keep any out of here so you can do whatever you need to?"

"I don't need to do anything here Severus." Harry said calmly taking his wand out, "I hope you were not about to make the mistake that Sirius did."

"You hexed you godfather?" Severus said, "why Harry you are so like your mother."

"I hex him at least once a week, I love him but he is annoying." Harry replied, "thank heavens he is going to get married to Eva Rosier of all people!"

"She loves him and it is not her fault one of her brothers joined the dark lord." Severus replied, "Graham if I recall is a strong supporter of muggle rights and like his sister a Slytherin."

"Yea I know, my dear brothers Fred and George, well better invite you to their double wedding to Flora and Hestia Carrow, two light witches in a house of dark." Ginny said getting Severus to glare at her, a glare she returned.

It had caused a few slightly ruffled feathers when Fred and George decided to wed the Carrow twins, unlike the Weasley twins they were not identical at all. Sure they had the same brown hair and hazel eyes but Flora looked like their mother and Hestia their father. They were Slytherin but were really sweet kind girls who's only fault was having an aunt and uncle who were death eaters and horrible people. Eva Rosier had been in Ravenclaw house, not uncommon for her family while her eldest brother was in Slytherin, though to be fair if Evan had been in any other house he still would have become a death eater. He loved the dark and evil things of the world a bit too much despite his good upbringing by good, kind and stanchly religious parents.

"So what are you going to do Severus?" Harry asked turning to Severus.

"Well I am in love I thought you might like to know." Severus replied, "Charity Burbage, such a lovely woman, I am well I can tell you this simply mad about her."

"You know Severus," Harry said draping an arm over his shoulders, "I like it when you let your hair down."

"Only around family." Severus said and at the look from Harry, "yes you brat you are family to me, wither I want that or not."

"Well my wives come with that." Harry said, "so can I call you uncle Severus?"

"You wish to die?"

"No not really, I have two wives to keep happy you know."

Severus was happy now, truly happy, the dark lord was gone and he was in love. Charity had gone to Hogwarts when he had and was five years behind him and she was in Ravenclaw house. She was perfect for him as she could handle his dark moods and even darker humor. There were some other surprises, Dumbledore and McGonagall had finally come forward and made their secret marriage public getting Severus to mutter darkly to them and get hexed for his troubles. That was part of the reason he was in the Wizengamot chambers with Harry as McGonagall it was rumored was on the warpath for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Life went on and Harry got his full revenge, the guards who had abused him where fired and spent years in the same cells they once had guarded. The goblins ended up a full part of the magical world as equals, centaurs, high elves and dwarves all were given equal status. The only group that refused this was the house elves, all they wanted to do was be able to serve and so they were allowed, with laws in place that made it illegal to harm or force the little creatures harm themselves. They wore uniforms not rags and could, if a family was not working out leave said family and search for a new one. They were satisfied to be paid a galleon a month, they had fought hard to gain this as what the magical world wanted to pay them much more. As they were a very hardy race and loved to work they refused the offer of days off or any such thing like that.

Five years after Harry married Ginny had their first son, James Sirius Potter, a few months after that Luna had her first son Marcus Potter Lovegood. Harry, as the goblin lord had much work to do as well, he had duties and hearings to oversee and he was becoming very wealthy. The Weasley family (minus Ron) became rich as well and in time they became a major force in the ministry. Harry would go on to have ten more children between his wives and they would spread across the globe to replenish the magical world. Harry would have times he relapsed and remembered his days in Azkaban but his wives were there to help him get through this. When he was one hundred and fifty six years old he died in his sleep with his wives by his side. In a year they followed him, a statue of him remains it is said deep in the goblin caves made of pure platinum with eyes of emerald guarding the deepest parts of the goblin secrets.

The End

_So that is that, Ron and Hermione just never did learn and so never came back to England. Harry and his friends and family ended up having a very good life, a life they earned._


End file.
